Guardian
by xAussieGirlx
Summary: Blackhill moments.


**A/N: I don't own these characters, just borrowing them.**

**I do not own the song, not making any profit from using it. Recommend listening to 'Guardian' by Alanis Morissette as you are reading.**

For my muse...

_You, you who smiled when you're in pain_

_You who soldiered through the profane_

_They were distracted and shut down_

"Hey Hill, still on for drinks after we get off work?" Natasha smiled when the two were alone.

Maria looked the superspy up and down. "Have you been to medical yet Romanoff?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I am fine" Natasha waved her off nonchalantly. "So… pick you up at 7?" she smirked when she caught Maria's gaze lingering.

Maria knew that the mission had gone south, she was going to personally kick the person responsible off the Helicarrier, without a parachute. Bad intel and bad planning wasn't acceptable. Natasha had been thrown through a wall, by an explosion no less. The assassin had taken out 47 heavily armed guards singlehandedly before Special Agent Barton had caught up to her. One of which had managed to get a nasty blow to her ribs. Maria knew that she was in pain but wouldn't let anyone see it. "I will see you at 1830 Romanoff" it was the Deputy Director's turn to smirk when the superspy was caught unusually off guard.

_So why, why would you talk to me at all_

_Such words were dishonorable and in vain_

_Their promise as solid as a fog_

Maria liked her reputation in S.H.I.E.L.D. She liked the peace and quiet of sitting alone at meal time. Sending junior agents scurrying for cover with a mere glance was her trademark. That was until Barton had brought in the notorious Black Widow.

"Hey" The former Russian assassin said as she sat down next to the hard-arse brunette.

Maria looked up from her tablet and raised an eyebrow. "Hey ma'am" she corrected, it wasn't their first conversation but it was the first time they weren't discussing a mission or training techniques.

The red-head smirked. "Hey _ma'am…_" she emphasised.

"What can I help you with Agent Romanoff?" Maria kept her voice and features stoic.

The Widow studied the former soldier before responding. "Do you know where you can get a decent burger and beer in New York?"

Maria's eyebrow arched. "Burger and beer?" she repeated, that was not what she was expecting to hear out of those lips.

"Yeah" Natasha poked at the food on her plate, "I am sure a former soldier like you knows where the best place is" she raised an eyebrow in return.

"I am surprised you didn't ask Barton" Maria deadpanned.

"His tastes are too childish" Natasha responded shaking her head.

"What is the occasion?" Maria asked.

"A possible first date" Natasha shrugged.

It was the higher ranking agent's turn to study the other woman before answering "MacLaren's Pub."

"Thanks" Natasha smirked.

They sat in relative silence as they finished their meals. Maria got up first "We should do this again sometime" she mentally face palmed. 'What are you Hill? An awkward teenager?'

"Yeah it was, pleasant" Natasha smiled. Maria thought whomever the widow had in her sights was a lucky bastard. "See you later ma'am" Natasha said politely

Maria's secure phone buzzed in her uniform pocket as she walked back to her office, she pulled it out "Unknown number?" she said under her breath **-Hey, a trusted colleague recommended this out-of-the-way pub that serves the best burgers and beer in New York. Would you be interested in joining me Agent Hill?-**

Maria didn't have crushes. Not since 10th grade. **-Tomorrow, 1830 sharp Agent Romanoff-** she responded, she wasn't surprised that Romanoff had her private number.

**-Sharp ma'am?-**

**-Vancouver Canucks vs Calgary Flames, starts at 1900 -**

**-Go Canucks ;)-**

Maria had a crush. And the first date she had, had in years.

_And where was your watchman then_

"In the red room, where I was trained, where I was raised, um… they have a graduation ceremony" Natasha said when Maria had found her alone on the rooftop staring over the city during one of Stark's parties. The city she had helped save.

Maria hadn't said anything, she knew that Natasha would only tell her what she wanted to. She stood silently next to the red-head.

"During the ceremony…they sterilize you."

"Nat…" Maria said softly, her hands started to ball into fists in her coat pockets. How could anyone do that to a child?

"It's efficient. One less thing to worry about. The one thing that might matter more than a mission." Natasha continued. Her shoulders slumped slightly, the average person wouldn't have noticed. Maria noticed, she knew Natasha's mask only slipped if she wanted it to. "It makes everything easier. Even killing." She turned to look into blue eyes expecting to see pity.

Maria looked into green eyes with what she hoped was understanding. "Natalia, I love you" it wasn't exactly where she had thought she would say those 4 words to her…what exactly were they…?

Natasha blinked surprised. "Maria, I…"

"You don't have to say it back if you don't feel the same" Maria cut her off. "I know, love is for children…" she trailed off, she didn't want the spy to run again.

Natasha shook her head with a smirk before kissing Maria. To say it was electric was an understatement. Maria felt like she was soring high above the earth.

"I love you too my Masha" Natasha said breathy after the kiss broke.

_I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian_

_I'll be your warrior of care, your first warden_

_I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand_

_The greatest honor of all as your guardian_

"Where is she?" Maria barked at the agent as the Quinjet door opened after landing.

"I am sorry ma'am but…"

"Agent would you like to be on latrine duty for the rest of your career?" Maria said coldly as she cut him off. If looks could kill he would have burst into flames.

"But protocol…" The clueless agent tried again.

"Deputy Director Hill is Special Agent Romanoff's next-of-kin let her through" Fury appeared behind Maria. "NOW Agent!"

The agent stepped aside as the colour drained from his features at the sight of both directors.

Maria rushed past him.

"Wise decision" Fury nodded at the agent. "Someone better tell me why the mission turned into a God damn shit show! Now!" Maria heard Nick's booming voice echo behind her.

"Nat?" Maria took her hand gently and looked over the battered and bloody body of her girlfriend.

Natasha didn't respond.

"Don't you dare die on me Romanoff" Maria urged, she forced back the tears that were threating to escape and softly squeezed the hand in her own.

"Is that an order Hill?" Natasha said as a whisper and rolled her head towards the brunette.

"Yes agent" Maria brought her lips to Natasha's hand and tenderly kissed the back of it.

"Roger ma'am…" Natasha whispered before her eyes closed again.

Natasha awoke in the medical bay, the first thing she noticed was a certain brunette had set up a makeshift office next to her hospital bed and was frowning at her work. No doubt trying to figure out how Natasha had ended up in medical, judging by the numerous empty coffee cups stacked neatly on the corner of her desk.

Maria glanced up from her desk, her features softened immediately. "Hey you" she smiled.

"Hey yourself" Natasha's voice was gravely, she moved to sit up.

Maria was on her feet in moments, placing a steady hand on Natasha's back. "Let me get it" she reached for the glass of water the superspy had been attempting to grab and held it so Natasha could take a sip from the straw.

"I know it was you" Natasha said after taking a sip.

"Me what?" Maria asked puzzled.

"You sent the Quinjet for EVAC" Natasha smirked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Maria lied.

"Masha you can't lie to me" Natasha chuckled, Maria noticed her wince.

"Like you can't hide your injuries from me" Maria countered, arching an eyebrow.

"I thought Coulson was the lead agent?" Natasha raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

Maria's lips pursed.

"I heard your voice over the comms" Natasha said sleepily, the painkillers were starting to work again.

"You need to rest Natalia" Maria kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "I will be right by your side."

"Coulson might officially be my handler but you are my guardian angel" Natasha said before falling asleep.

Maria smiled to herself, pulling the blankets over Natasha carefully. She moved her chair closer to the bed so she could hold the Russian's hand as she continued to pore over the mission files.

_You, you in the chaos feigning sane_

_You who has pushed beyond what's humane_

_Them as the ghostly tumbleweed_

Maria remembers the battle of New York. It was chaos.

Loki rained down his army of Chitauri. It seemed like nothing could stop them until Selvig told Romanoff that he had had enough control to build a fail-safe into the portal device.

Maria held her breath as she watched Natasha use Loki's spear to close the portal.

"You were going to nuke us" Natasha said, hurt evident in her voice as soon as the pair were alone.

"The president was going to nuke you" Maria counted "I was trying to override the jet" she crossed her arms.

Natasha paused. "You disobeyed orders from the president?"

_And where was your watchman then_

"You need to get a doctor in here" Sam turned to the guard closest to him in the back of the Hydra van "We don't put pressure on that wound, she's gonna bleed out here in the truck…"

The guard's taser rod lit up in Sam's face, it was quickly spun then zapped the other guard in the chest. The guard then gave a swift kick to the head of the stunned guard and they were knocked out cold.

"Ah… that thing was squeezing my brain" Maria sighed after removing the helmet.

Natasha slightly raised an eyebrow. Sam stared at the brunette with his mouth open.

"Who's this guy?" Maria turned and asked Captain America, she unlocked his handcuffs before handing him the keys.

"Maria Hill meet Sam Wilson" Steve replied

"As in deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D…?" Sam said surprised looking to Steve who nodded.

"Did you really have to get shot in my jacket?" Maria asked as she applied pressure to Natasha's shoulder.

Natasha smirked "I will get you a new one"

"You know it's my favourite" Maria complained as she continued to tend to the wound.

"Okay, I'm lost..." Sam looked confused between Maria, Natasha and Steve.

"Agent Hill and Agent Romanoff are..." Captain America's eyebrows furrowed.

"Going to be executed by Hydra along with you two if you don't keep cutting that mouse hole in the bottom of this van" Maria raised an eyebrow at the blonde man.

"Gal pals" Natasha said winking at Sam.

_I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian_

_I'll be your warrior of care, your first warden_

_I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand_

_The greatest honor of all as your guardian_

"Move in with me" Natasha blurted.

"Huh?" Maria had finally managed to pin the former assassin to the mat.

"I want us to live together." Natasha smiled up at the brunette. "Officially. You, me and Liho"

"And you thought now was the best time to tell me?" Maria was breathing hard, of course Natasha still looked amazing.

Natasha lifted her head off the mat and kissed Maria firmly.

Maria knew this trick, she had fallen for it before and ended up flat on her back with a smug red-head on top of her. That wasn't going to stop her from enjoying it though.

"Is that a yes?" Natasha asked breathy once the kiss broke.

"1, 2, 3, held" Maria winked. "Yes Nat. I will move in with you and Liho"

Natasha flipped their positions in one swift movement.

_Now no more smiling mid crest fall_

_No more managing unmanageables_

_No more holding still in the hailstorm_

_Now enter your watch woman_

Maria fiddled with the small velvet covered box in her jacket pocket. Trying to keep a secret from a superspy is no easy feat. She had taken Natasha out to her favourite restaurant. They were currently walking along the shoreline hand in hand.

Maria was so lost in her girlfriend's green eyes she didn't hear what she said.

"Masha?" Natasha looked concerned.

Maria swallowed hard 'Do it now Hill before you chicken out' she told herself

"Maria are you okay?" Natasha tenderly brushed a strand of brunette hair out of blue eyes.

"I am fine" Maria smiled nervously and took both of the Russian's hands in her own, stopping the pair's walk, her heart hammered hard against her ribcage. She took a steadying breath "Natalia Alianovna Romanoff, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" she pulled the small box out of her pocket and opened it, a shiny ring in the centre.

Natasha grinned then started laughing. Maria looked confused and her heart began to sink. "Oh Masha, yes!" Natasha beamed when she saw the former soldier's expression, pulling an identical small box out of seemingly thin air. "You finally beat me to it" she opened the box to reveal a simple black band with a red Black Widow symbol on it.

Maria smiled broadly, slipping the ring onto the spy's waiting hand. "I love you"

"I love you too my Masha" Natasha said after placing the ring on Maria's finger.

They linked arms and continued their walk, with a happy spring in both their strides.

_I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian_

_I'll be your warrior of care, your first warden_

_I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand_

_The greatest honor of all as your guardian_


End file.
